


Witch Ascending

by 42bunnyhunny



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Changelings, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Hag, Irrisen, Pathfinder - Freeform, Slasher, Small Town Girls, Thriller, Wilderness, Witchcraft, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42bunnyhunny/pseuds/42bunnyhunny
Summary: Ola Kem is no ordinary young woman. Abandoned at the stoop of an orphanage as a young girl, she is no stranger to strife and melancholy. Ola craves power, and respect from the children who torment her. Irissen is a land of magic and cruel authority. She was lucky enough to catch the eye of the Sweet Tooth coven with her father's many  fanciful recipes. The anniversary of her apprenticeship has already passed, and soon she will come to her initiation. The trial prepared by her elders will be brutal and dark, but she is ready for the challenge. But not all the dangers awaiting her are so easily spotted. A shadow draws near, thirsty for blood, and it knows all her dark secrets. Can Ola survive a game of murder and wits? Or will she fall into the jaws of certain doom?
Kudos: 1





	1. The Road to Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1 of a story that was meant to be an entry in a writing contest. I love spooky stories and hope you do too!

Witch Ascending  
By Austin Lynch

The moon hangs low beneath the cloudy night sky, shining bright enough to illuminate an overgrown deer trail. The trail snakes into the frozen woods, glistening under a blanket of snow. Not a single star peaked out of the clouds. The moon in its lonesome was the only guide for anyone still outside. Far down into the valley behind the village, over the frozen waterfall, sits a decrepit mill. With a sunken roof and rotten fields, it is left abandoned with its own dark past. Until tonight, when the winds are wild, the snow is heavy, and the peasants bar their doors. They feel the evil that comes, but know not what it is. Every shadow could be a hiding place, and the peasants knew just enough to fear it. To fear the witches of the wilds. Old widows warn you that they meet in old places, abandoned places. Anywhere that could shelter and hide them, hide them from their prey. Watching, waiting, hearing, scheming for their next meal. And if you're not hiding indoors, it could be you that is bewitched into the boiling witch's stew. Assuming the cold night and skulking critters don't find you. Of which would be more painful, who can say? The land of Irrisen is ruled by such terrors, it is known. But even the cruel winter witches have law and order. The witches of the frozen wilds know nothing of restraint nor mercy. It is them who curses the cattle, the crops, and snatch the children away. It is their daughters of darkness, that infiltrate peaceful hamlets and turn friends against each other. Suspicion and paranoia are the way of the world in Irrisen. Failure to oust witches could very easily spell certain doom, it is known. In this carefully weaved web of treachery and magic, a young girl makes her own schemes. Today she bakes sweets and loaves of bread, masking her own darkness with a facade of pleasantness. In the near future, she hopes, Irrisen will learn to fear her as it fears the witches whom prowl the countryside she calls home. 

She leaves her home at night, everything neat and put away. No scrap breads left, nor dishes in the sink. At this hour, none of the others dared poke their heads out or gossip about what they may have seen. Moonlight was just enough to see the road and sneak out. The wind came strong, trying to rip off the Girl's coat and shawl. Snow fell like heavy rain, blanketing anything caught outside. It took too long to tunnel through the snow, meaning the others might arrive first. Ola didn't want to sully this profane night, but it couldn't be helped. 

Nina and Renae should know better then crossing me by now, then again...

Just then a door from someone's cottage slammed open. A human in his early adult years called out to Ola.

"You there lass! Why are you out in the cold? You could catch your death in this storm! Come in, I've just finished supper!"

Oh great, I've been seen! Quick, think... "I'm making a delivery sir! Medicine for Granny! I'm in a rush so no thank you!" Just leave me alone! Fool!

"Nonsense! You'll get lost! Come inside! Just, shit, take some coffee!"

Damn, I knew forgot something. And I'm already late.. "Okay, yes, just for coffee!"

"I already have some brewed, I'll fetch a mug."  
The human hurried inside, leaving Ola alone on the porch. The roof shielded most of the solid oak porch from the elements, it was refreshing. She thought about leaving, but coffee was too good to pass up. She knew she needed the energy and warm drink. Ola leaned near the door, trying to resist tapping her feet. After some time, the human returned with his mug, as promised. Ola thanked him and blew into the exotic black tea to test it. She saw no lumps or spots, couldn't smell anything off. After more testing, she finally took a sip. It was oddly sweeter than the coffee beans she kept at home. Strange for a logger in the country.

"Careful, you'll burn your tongue. Hope there isn't too much milk"

The human was now behind her, speaking with sweet but deep voice. He was fast and quiet. In the moonlight, Ola got a better look at the human. He was good foot taller, and more than a few stones stronger certainly. He groomed himself well and wore furs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Thought you saw me move to close the shutters. Now this medicine, just how urgent is it? Surely Granny can wait until it's safe?"

He's foreign, I'll bet. Not used to the weather. Anyone else would tell you the blizzards of Irrisen never die. Something's off.

"She's caught a bad plague sir. If I don't make it tonight she won't make it. I must insist..."

"I think you're hiding something lass. What's the real reason you're out? Don't tell me it's a boy"

"I need to leave!" Ola pushed him aside and took off with her coffee. He called for her, still playing nice. She didn't know when he moved there, but he's new. And dangerous. 

In the best of times, it was easy to lose yourself on the trail into the valley. Ola had taken it 13 times prior and she knew each turn. Even so, it was a slow cautious hike. Ola had to take her time to avoid tripping or getting lost. She also made the effort to leave no trail, in case the human was following her. The trail to the frozen falls was four miles north, down into the valley. Ola crept alongside the trail, jumping at shadows. By the time she spotted the lake at the bottom, she felt how sore her legs had become. She took the time rest and look around shore. There was just trees. No plants, no wildlife, just dead tress.

The silence in the Valley feels suffocating. No creature stirs here, no breeze, no human, nothing. With the overrun trail behind her, Ola knew the simple part of her hike was over. One small slip, one wrong ledge, and it's over.

"Now to scale the damn falls! Half a night's journey to this frozen puddle..."

They froze a thousand years ago, stuck in a heavy free fall forever. Without any snowfall hiding the top of the falls, Ola could see the mill. Footholds and ledges were another thing. With the moon shining behind the cliff, the falls themselves were cloaked in darkness. Taking her time to be careful, Ola could only make slow progress up the falls. Her long sharp claws could only break through so much ice. At first she tried to use her claws as climbing axes. Climbing like that proved too tiring, so she instead used whatever footholds she could grip. Halfway to the top, Ola stopped to rest on a rock ledge, hidden behind the ice. The cold rock would have been uncomfortable without her thick coat. Still, she could not really rest enough to quiet her sore arms. Only enough to catch her breath. Ola rubber her warm hands together and blew out a lungful of warm smelly air. Nothing could warm her here, but she tried anyway. Even with the winds and snow gone, nothing could beat the frigid Irrisen climate.

If this damn climb kills me tonight of all nights, I'll haunt the others I swear it!

Ola made an even slower job of her climb up the latter half of the ice. Tired, pissed off, and cold, she made her way carefully. She was huffing and puffing, grasping for anything solid. Eager to finish, Ola scaled the cliff edge too fast, nearly slipping back down the ice. She collected herself, grabbing hold of a gnarled pine tree, making sure to cross the frozen riverbed safely. The mill gleamed in the moonlight, looking as homely as much as a mess of wood rot and stone ever could. 

Fresh or not, it's warmer than outside. I'd rather sleep with the rats then freeze out here!

A wide pinewood door barred entry. What was once the front door, probably, was now warped closed. Ola scratched at it, scraping away at the wood around the lock and latch. After a bit of time, the door creaked open. The inside was covered in an inch of dust, furniture and dead vermin alike. The smell of rot and age was sickening. The darkness inside was no less scary then outside. Ola stepped in and closed the door softly. Then leaned her forehead against the old wood.

No matter. I've labored, studied, and hunted for 13 moons now. All in preparation for this very night. It'll take more than that to deter this girl...

Then she heard a whisper from the darkness, "Who disturbs my slumber? It is not the Ides of March, too cold, too cold. Why do you trespass upon my home,little one?"

Gulp! "I-I Be no trespasser... I come by invitation. Sister Frostbite summons me!"

"Then you know what tokens are asked of you..."

"Aye Sister. An apple for the most cunning sister, worms for the most devious sister, and mine own tears for the sister who rules us all"

"I see the worms and apple. Now cry for your sister. Cry with sincere sadness, or I shall deny you"

Ola's cheeks flustered pink, she always hated making this offering. By now fake crying was second nature, but it still stung her cheeks. Memories of her Father scolding her, falling to the war axes of the bandits. Ordinarily this would hurt enough to cry. But after 9 miles of hiking, Ola was tired. No, she needed to dig deeper. Many memories, vague and otherwise, of the village children throwing rocks at her. Mother calling her a monster, fleeing into the woods never to be seen. It took a moment of ugliness for Ola to produce a sufficient phial. She snorted and sobbed while plugging in the cork. She then took another step inside, knowing better than to reach her arm out. Instead, Ola got on her shins and laid out a velvet cloth. She placed the apple, jar of worms, and phial of sadness on top, and waited patiently. Then the whisper from the darkness talked.

"13 moons now. You know your offerings, your prayers, your visions, and your worth. Tonight we offer more. More than you know, little one. Would you like to live deliciously? Would you like to know cakes that befuddle? Candies the sicken men and blight their fields? Confections that putrefy food and beer? All this and more could be yours. So much more."

This was a different whisper than before. Sister Frostbite could never hide her voice from her own apprentice. No matter the glamour. The whisper that offered Ola her future was something older, and stranger. Hoarse and Courteous, nothing at all like Sister's huntsmen talk. 

"I would like that. Very much so. It is why I climbed the falls, and learned to read and write, and hunted pups around the lakes. This is everything I desire!"

This time the whisper laughed at her. No this was no whisper. This voice was in her own head. In her own head the laughter roared in a deep sinister giggle. It grew louder, and louder until Ola's very ears began to bleed. "It is nothing as banal as desire that guided you here my child. But you will see for yourself in due time."

"If you think I'm such a fool as to give up now, you're wrong! Who are you?"

The whisper paused, then chuckled. A beam of candle light emerged from behind an empty bookshelf. It brought with it the smell of sugar, vanilla, and blood, a wave of gasps, and the bubbling of stew. 

"Come and see"


	2. Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifted with a most profane recipe, Ola sets off on her first task: Harvesting nightshade from a widow's grave. She is joined with two other changeling apprentices. Renae, a posh bastard with red eyes and a silver tongue. Nina, a pale, strange girl with burns hidden by her hair. They hate each other, but have to work together as sisters. Alone they are but children. Together, they could be something truly wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, here's Chapter 2!

"Just look at you! You're filthy! Don't stand near the cauldron, you'll putrefy the dough!"

Renae wasted no time scolding Ola, as if she had the authority. Nina simply grinned, stirring the dough two-handed. They were already dressed in their tall, dark robes for the evening. The Elders were nowhere to be seen.

"Get changed, we can't finish without you, Ola."

"Yes right, my apologies sisters."

Ola then Hurried across old stone floor, careful not to trip on the wood debris. Each step a loud clank, harmonizing with the crackling fire and whispers. The larder door looked surprisingly fresh, even clean! It still creaked when she opened it and scraped loudly against the stone floor. Immediately a cold breeze hit Ola square in the face, stinging her chapped lips. The roof inside was smashed through by a large rock frozen over. The frigid night air wafted in, threatening to freeze Ola solid under her furs.

_Maybe this was recent? I wouldn't put it past them to destroy the roof . As if they're so perfect. Renae only knows one charm, and Nina can't even season her meat... Lousy little brats_

The ritual robes were warmer, but held layers of soot and dust that never fell away. It was very Old and worn, yet somehow felt tailor made. The brief exposure to the cold night air felt invigorating, and soothing on Ola's sore arms. They don't understand, growing up down in the south. The cold never bothered the people of Irrisen. A thousand years of eternal winter, no warmth, little sun. The snow and cold were in her blood. Just like any winter witch. Ola returned the kitchen, properly dressed, and joined the others standing around the cauldron. The cookie dough was forming nicely. Nina held a fistful of something glittery over the cauldron. Renae placed her left hand on Nina, and Ola followed. The powdered silver fell and coated the top of the dough. Wordless, the three girls reached in, tearing away their own portion. Then working in the silver, priming it for the journey. The cold would otherwise freeze it in mere minutes.

"Why so much Silver? We only need a teaspoon to save it for 3 days." _Very odd to waste so much, she knows better than that._

"We need the extra time to search the woods. The elders gifted us a recipe." Renae flicked out an old paper from her sleeve. "If only you were here on time..."

"Give me that!" 

"I think NOT! We have rules for a reason! Dammit Ola, we're so close! You can't keep fucking things up for us! Not now! Not on the final task..." Renae punched the wall, rattling the spice racks.

"Renae, it wasn't Ola that forgot the jam. This first harvest is your fault." Nina only ever seemed to smile in moments like this. Always twisting the knife with the biggest grin.

"It doesn't matter. We're on a time limit. What do we, I mean, what does Renae need to find?"

"Nightshade, stained black from the tears of a widow's children. We need to hike to the east. Far East. All the way down into the valley, to the Snow Crystal Overlook Cemetery. It's a two days hike and the only rest we'll find is with the rangers. Assuming they're feeling nice. We're leaving at dawn. Vivienne's orders."

_Oh that's it? What in the nine hells are we baking? I should have guessed they had another test waiting for us. At least there's time for a bath. _

"Well I see we have some time before then. Tell you what, I'll bathe.."  
  


"I think not Ola." Renae already reverted back to her default arrogance. "The tub is taken. Vivienne has filled it with ink. We have a black mirror, just in the back." Nina pointed to the tub, draped in a quilt. "Any witch of power can see the future in it's reflection. I'm sure Vivienne...

"Left another mess? Yes she's always want to wander away from the kitchen when she gets bored."

"Enough! Girls, we have work to do!" Nina was red in the face fuming, a scary new sight to her sisters. "We have more than enough enemies outside the coven! Stop bickering at each other, and look around! Is this the same boarding house from yesteryear? Are we worse off then our younger selves? They found us hungry, destitute, battered, and hopeless. We finally reach the finish line, and you decide to bicker like the spoiled, precious little princesses that you are! I for one am grateful we're here. If you two brats want to squander our apprenticeship, go right ahead!"

Her words stung on the cheek, and neither Renae nor Ola spoke after Nina turned her back to them. They stayed silent as Nina grabbed her cloak off the wall and went to change. Ola then grabbed her own and broke the silence, whispering.

"We hate each other, and that isn't going to change. But if we want to attract a patron, we have to finish this. I can't do it alone, neither can you. I will call you sister, and respect you as such. But only for now."  
  
"Likewise Sister. So long as you pull your weight, I'll have your back. I need this just as badly as you two. But once I'm free from Irrisen, I'll fucking kill you if you dare to back talk me like this again."

"You're welcome to try, little sparrow."

Nina was already finished, and cleared her throat after opening the larder door. Renae pushed Ola aside, grinning her ugly little smile. Ola bit her tongue, clenching her fist and jaw. Nina would easily take them both down in a fist fight, and enjoyed laying down the law in the coven. She wouldn't hesitate knocking the others out cold and dragging them down the mountain by horse. She's laugh about it all the way down too. Ola changed in a minute, back into her winter clothes and furs. She looked just as unremarkable as the Ulfen lumber janes that chopped the evergreens in the woods. Each sister took pains to appear ordinary, even in the wilderness. The chance of running into the suspicious locals was always there, and any sign of profanity would raise alarm. 

As the sun began to break the clouds a short while later, the girls greeted the dawn by packing rations. They could only carry a few days of supplies, and this would be their last time with a full kitchen. Ola wasted no time baking a batch of rolls, along with a hearty meatloaf of fish and root veggies growing around the mill. Nine shot a gopher, settling on jerky and berries with turnips. Renae, equipped with a proper mess kit, prepared a thick stew and fried salmon. When all was said and done, Renae took point out of the mill. Nina broke the lock behind them, with a wave of her left hand and three words of Sylvan. The knob rusted stuck, and the wood surrounding her hand warped. The sun soon hit the snow at the peak of the mountain, illuminating the valley below. With the path made clear, it was time to begin hiking down. This trail was old and left forsaken to be reclaimed by the wilds. It was not much wider then the deer trail Ola took to reach the falls, but more traveled and clear-cut. 

_At least I don't have to climb down the falls. I could never live down the shame if I fell on my ass. not without pushing the others down too._

* * *

The hike down the mountains was dull, monotonous, and all too cold. The snow sunk deep into the ground with each step, the wind whistled up the hill biting exposed skin. Renae was adamant on taking the lead, but ultimately fell behind Ola. Ola alone seemed to be acclimated to Irrisen's eternal winter. Renae's southern sensibilities left her unprepared for the wet snow, while Nina retreated to a non-verbal state. Ola could only whistle or hum to stay on task. They made poor conversation, in the best of times. It was after five long grueling hours into the valley that the group reached a ranger camp. The land of Irrisen was a harsh, violent place, and the few that could survive outside the small security of a village made camps among the roads people actively used. This was one of those camps. A wooden sign swayed on frozen twine between two flagpoles, reading Camp Snow Crystal. The camp held two longhouses made of wood, three igloos, and a large stone fire pit in the center. There was no fire burning, nor coals. The camp was unusually quiet, even for a wilderness camp. An average camp had at least enough rangers to patrol the perimeter.

Renae hurried under the sign to the first longhouse, calling out in Ulfen tongue. "Greetings? Is this camp occupied? Hello!"

The sisters followed behind calling out in common, but no one answered. The girls stopped shouting, and began to search around the longhouse. The windows were sealed by a thick fabric on the other side of the window, but the entrance arch way was left wide open. Nina tried scratching at the fabric, but it proved useless. The enchantment in the curtains was stronger than her nails. Ola fished a torch out of her pack, lighting it in the archway. The inside of the longhouse held many bedrolls, ruck sacks, chests, and a wood stove. Every chest was left open, many smashed to bits by brute force. Clothes, quilts, and other trinkets were scattered everywhere, and the stove was still burning a log in hot coals. 

"We're not alone, someone is living in this mess."

"It's rude to call my dwelling a mess, lass!"

A man was now behind them, his deep, commanding voice booming like a firecracker. He wore the gray, shaggy fur of dire wolves, with a black beard that reached below his chest. In his massive left hand he held a large, sharp hatchet. He smelled of pine needles, sweat, and blood.

"And I'd say trespassing is even ruder! What are you little sneaks doing snooping around here!?"

Renae and Nina froze with fear, but Ola was already practiced with the rangers' typically short tempers. She willed a few tears and wailed, " I'm really sorry! We were lost and cold and hungry and tried looking for help! I swear, we didn't touch anything! I-I-I thought it was abandoned!"

"Quit with the water works lassie. I saw you case the hut. Your'e not a stray lamb, but damn sad liar...'

Now Ola too was trapped. Suddenly she found herself unable to speak. There was no lie that could save her now. "Sir, I-I do not know what you mean?"

"She is no liar sir! We are travelers, from Crow's Hollow up the mountain. We just recently came of age and left to strike out on our own. We saved our allowance for a guide."  
  


Nina then teared up, playing along. "She left us! She put valuables in a net for security, she said. Then that night, she cut it down and made off with everything. We're penniless."

"We just want to get out the cold, spare us please!" Even after being exposed, Ola continued crying. Even fake tears were hard for her to stop.

"TCH! Shut Up! Shut it! Enough with the damn sob story. Look, I think I get it. Your'e runaways, lost in the snow. I don't know if you're wee little orphans or harlots on the lamb, and I don't care! This camp has beds, and anyone willing to work is welcome. Lazy brats sleep in the ice house."

"And just what kind of job are you asking of us?" Ola guessed he was not a local. No one from Irrisen would be so rude to women they didn't know. The chance of gravely insulting a disguised winter witch was all to real, and often all too fatal. This one might make an easier con than the veteran rangers. 

"You ladies make supper, a good supper, and I'll allow you to sleep inside with my fire. You can roast the venison I carved earlier, outside in the ice house."

The shaggy tenderfoot didn't even allow time for an answer before pushing them all back out into the cold. He chuckled an ugly, loud laugh, and turned on his heel back inside. The ranger settled in front of the fire, then waved his hand at them like one would shoo away a fly.

Nina glared at his back with her hand on her dagger, held back only by Renae. " Not now girl. He's too big for that! Cut it out.."

"I say we do just what he wants. Let's make him supper. I have just the right seasoning for Venison." Ola pulled two small clothe bags from her sleeve. They smelled strongly of wild berries and musk.

"Just what in Abaddon is that?" Nina still unsheathed her dagger, but turned to see.

"I never leave the kitchen unprepared. It is our way. And I have the perfect sauce for venison. I just hope our dear guest doesn't eat too much. He just might pass..." Then the others got it. 

"Are you familiar with Bear Berries and Cobra Venom Hollandaise sauce? It's a local favorite, especially when hosting guests. And if made right, it pairs very well with Venison steak. You girls can handle the meat and turnips right? I'll make the sauce, just like father taught me."

"Wait , wait! How in the world are we going to poison a ranger? They eat nightshade and monkshood for a laugh!" Nina still held her knife in hand, fuming and ready to fight the other two as well if they put up more resistance.

"Another local favorite. Bottles of mead beside a warm fire. We weaken that the ranger's liver, and keep him distracted until he's deep in his cups."

Nina finally relented, sheathing the black dagger. "And pray tell, what do we do if he makes conversation. Anymore lip and I won't hesitate to bleed him dry."

"You two leave the distraction to me, we Irrisen folk know many ghost stories. Now, enough blabber. It's dinner time sisters! And it'll be to die for!"


End file.
